


i can't do anything but run, i can't do anything but love you

by 010321cal



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to write anything else, i love them, lapslock, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: okay, so maybe ritsu does love takano a lot more than he originally thought- though, that isn't really saying much [takano and ritsu/fluff/complete/lapslock]





	

**t.i.t.l.e-** _i can't do anything but run, i can't do anything but love you_

**p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _takano masamune and onodera ritsu_

**f.a.n.d.o.m-** _sekaiichi hatsukoi_

**w.o.r.l.d-** _anime_

**d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-**   _hints of sexual theme_

**s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _okay, so maybe ritsu does love takano a lot more than he originally thought- though, that isn't really saying much_

it was a normal day for onodera ritsu... well, sort of, anyway. yesterday he broke off his engagement to his now ex-fiancee. he finally admitted (to himself only, of course) that he was in love with takano. and now he was in takano's house (because he was dragged into his house, yet again... not that ritsu really minded).

onodera swayed slightly as he walked over to where takano sat, and sat on his lap, his legs on either side of takano and put his arms around the neck. takano's eyes widened, but he didn't move him.

"do you love me?" onodera asked him. takano just started blankly at him for a while before he answered.

"of course i love you" takano replied back simply.

"because i love you, hell, i even broke of my engagement to her for you. but i don't want to get hurt. and i'm really afraid. and i get so jealous when you're around  _him_. so if you love me, please,  _please_  don't leave me." onodera said, looking down as he started to cry.

"i won't ever leave you, ritsu." takano told ritsu as he started softly petting onodera's hair.

ritsu looked up into takano's eyes and slowly started to stop crying, "promise?" ritsu asked in a small voice. takano smiled softly.

"i promise"

**o.m.a.k.e**

"ritsu, time to get up" takano told ritsu, shaking him slightly.

"ngggh. i don't want to" ritsu mumbled cuddling deeper into takano's side. takano sighed and slowly started to pet ritsu's hair.

"come on, i'll make you breakfast" takano said. ritsu sighed deeply and slowly sat up. he was wearing takano's white button up shirt that was slipping down his shoulders and rubbing his eye with his fist. he looked over at takano's clock and saw they had another hour and a half left before they had to go to work.

 _'ehh, should be enough time'_ ritsu thought.

ritsu turned so he was facing takano and climbed onto him. he sat down on his hips and looked down at takano seductively.

"i have a better idea"

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ffn. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song run by bangtan sonyeondan_


End file.
